The First Time
by EmaWritesFanfics
Summary: Hotch and Emily are in a... situation. One-shot. Sorry for the suckish summary, please give it a chance. Also, H/P isn't one of my normal ships, so be kind :


**Ok, I have some explaining to do, but that can wait 'till the end. Hope you like this story; it was inspired by the song by The Script :) Also, just saying, there are a coupke of flashbacks and a fair amout of dialogue. Just so you know I wrote this at like, 2 am, so if it's rubbish, I apologise :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show or characters or any of the songs mentioned or anything really…**

**So... Enjoy.  
**

The First Time

The day had been unbearably long for Aaron Hotchner; it was the case, the driving, and the questions. Everything seemed to take it out of him today, and no-one was prepared for what happened next.

_**Flashback**_

"_Okay, clearly we aren't getting anywhere at the moment, so I conclude we should go back to the hotel and get some rest." Hotch had not had a good day and I could see that he just needed sleep. "Who's driving with who?" I asked, although I felt I knew the answer already. "JJ and Reid, Rossi and Morgan and Me and you. Is that OK with everyone?" People around the room nodded, apparently all as shocked by the change as I was. Still, it wasn't a long drive back to the hotel, and it's not like she MINDED sharing with Hotch. Actually, she quite… 'No, don't go there Emily' she thought, cutting herself short. 'He's your boss.'_

That was two hours ago, the latter agents –Emily and Hotch- were now both in hospital, Hotch from a gunshot wound, Emily from being pinned to the ground by him. She was thinking about that when… other images appeared. 'Oh for goodness sake, pull your self together Em.' She thought, yet again cutting herself off.

_**Flashback**_

_Each agent left the office with their assigned 'driving buddy'. Me and Hotch were last to leave, he was just finishing off some paperwork. The drive was really quite peaceful, we had the radio and I was looking out the window at the stars, miming the lyrics to the song playing. 'When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, 'cause you're amazing, just the way you are.' I love that song, gosh, imagine Aaron singing… 'NO! What is wrong with you today?' Well this is new, she thought, I'm actually arguing with myself. I must be loosing it… "Prentiss, Prentiss, EMILY!" Hotch exclaimed, bringing me out of my trance. "Oh, yeah?" I asked, still a little disorientated. "We're here." Right, they were at the hotel, of course, that's why they stopped. "EMILY! GET DOWN!" Yelled Hotch and I was forced to the ground._

Next thing I knew, I was here, in hospital, and Aaron was in surgery. It hit me then that I could end up loosing him. That was stupid, because I never had him, but I could still loose him, before I had a chance to tell him the truth. "JJ!" I yelled, as she was just outside of my room. She came in and started in a panicky voice. "Yes Em, what's wrong, are you in pain?" "Whoa, JJ, calm down. I'm not in pain, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to know how Aaron, I mean Hotch, is doing." I said, cursing silently for calling him Aaron in front of JJ. "You're not the only one, they won't tell us anything, except that he should be ok." "Well that's stupid! Why won't they tell us?" I semi-yelled ok, maybe more than semi-yelled, but it was still not as loud as I could be. I stormed up out of the uncomfy hospital bed, disconnecting all the wires as I went. "You! I need to know the condition of Aaron Hotchner, and you will tell me!" This was unnecessary, but it made me feel better anyway. "Mam, you need to get back in bed and then I will inform you of Mr. Hotchner's condition." I was walking (sulking) back to my bed "Agent" I muttered. Mr just didn't sound right. As they re-connected the tubes, wires ect. To me, the nurse told me that Hotch was in a stable condition but won't be aloud any visits from un-related people for a day or two. Well, it was worded more clearly, but I wasn't paying any attention. Aaron was fine, he would be ok, and I could sleep easy, knowing that he'll still be there in the morning.

I woke up after a very strange dream, which included me and a certain Supervisory Special Agent. Damn my subconscious and it's evil boss loving ways! Wait, did I just say loving, ok this is getting too much. I need to see him, need to know he's really ok, and I need to know if he feels how I feel too. I got up gingerly; my side had a dull ache, no doubt caused by Hotch landing full force on me. I walked out of my room, the nurse just ignored me, she learnt her lesson last time. As I approached Aaron's room, I saw Jack asleep in a chair next to his dad. Maybe this wasn't the best time, but he had the radio, Ok, I'm going to do this. "Hey," I whispered, and he did the same. "How are you feeling?" he asked, clearly concerned. "I'm betting better than you are." I smiled. "Yeah, probably." He laughed quietly and then continued. "Emily, I don't know why I did it." "Did what?" "Saved you, took a bullet for you. Don't say instinct, it was more than that. I felt like I HAD to. Like I was being pulled in front of you." "I'm sure it's nothing, Aaron, I think-'' "Shush, it did it again, Emily. This crazy impulse arises when I'm around you, small things, like when you call me Aaron instead of Hotch, you have no idea how much of a difference that makes to my day. I'm going crazy over this feeling, but I can't do anything because I know you don't feel the same way and-'' " No you don't." "What?" "You're wrong, I do feel the same, it's been driving me crazy too, but we cant do anything about it, Aaron. There are rules we have to comply with." "Screw the rules, I need you Emily Prentiss." He took me into a passionate kiss and I kissed back automatically. It felt natural, and as all this happened, the radio hummed in the background 'We just now, got the feeling, that we're meeting, for the first time…'

**Ok, so here's my explanation. I'm am writing whilst not on my laptop, but to be honest (if you read my 'Happy Birthday Brennan' fic) I have no motivation to continue things that are more than two-shots, BUT I will finish that fic… eventually.**

**So, hope you enjoyed it, reviews make me smile :D**


End file.
